


new years (hot + cold)

by bu5an



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, akross - how do you like your coffee (hot or cold), inspired by akross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bu5an/pseuds/bu5an
Summary: inspired by akross' how do you like your coffee (hot or cold)namjoon thinks he'll be spending new years alone working in the coffee shop.his boyfriends have a different idea.





	new years (hot + cold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [how do you like your coffee (hot or cold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655629) by [akross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akross/pseuds/akross). 



> i love sugamonson? min jackjoon? i love em.

Leaning against the counter, staring dejectedly at the clock Namjoon let out a loud sigh. Somehow he had found himself stuck working on New Year's Eve, called in last minute by his desperate boss who offered to pay him not only double, but triple his usual pay if he worked the evening.  
His wallet had cried out desperately, so Namjoon had agreed without a second thought. Until, later that day he had arrived home with a betrayed, teary eyed Hoseok yelling at him.  
“You’re abandoning me on the best night of the year!” Hoseok sobbed, pointing an accusing at Namjoon. “First our movie nights, now New Years!”  
“Hobi, weren’t you going out with Tae?” Namjoon tried, which only changed Hoseok from distraught to a pouting child.  
“Of course, he’s my boyfriend. But I wanted to hang out with my best friend on the last night of the year.” He whined, folding his arms across his chest.  
Sighing and running a hand across his face, Namjoon already knew he was going to regret agreeing to cover the shift.  
“And now you can’t come with me and romance Suga!” Hoseok cried suddenly, his hand up in the air again. Namjoon let out a strangled inhuman sound.  
“I-I would not romance him!” Namjoon denied, feeling his cheeks filling with colour. “A-And he’d have plans already, with the gang. You know.” Finishing weakly, Namjoon stared down at the table in silence.  
“Damn, Jackson would be busy too then.” Hoseok sadly added.  
Namjoon felt tempted to throw a plate at him.

 

 

And so, with twenty minutes until the New Year began, Namjoon sat alone at a table in Starbucks, nursing a mint hot chocolate in his hands.  
The other freshman who had been working had gone after Namjoon had told them to, after having to deal with the pacing of the said barista after it quietened down after the mad 10 o’clock rush. Namjoon would rather have the place to himself than be driven insane by the anxious habits of the impatient freshman.  
But alone, looking out at the window where Namjoon could see the occasional car or motorbike fly past, he was oddly comforted. After the rush of half-drunk university students, the hush was welcome, even if the lack of a warm smile or mint-coloured hair left Namjoon feeling oddly nostalgic. Glancing down, his watch read ten minutes to go.  
The roar of a motorbike had Namjoon up on his feet in a second, staring out in disbelief.  
Suga and Jackson were rolling into the carpark, both in expensive leather and barely visible in the dimly lit outdoor. The thrums of their bikes combined was strange, yet oddly comforting as Namjoon watched them climb off their bikes.  
Spinning on his heel, Namjoon hurried over to the barista stop, pulling out two cups and began working, taking a moment to glance up as the door was pushed open and a cold breeze ran through the shop.  
“Joonie!” Jackson looked ecstatic, hurrying over to the bench and resting his elbows on it. His gaze looked vaguely like a puppy, and Namjoon couldn’t help the shy smile which overtook his face.  
“Jackson, I didn’t realise you were coming? Shouldn’t you be with Youngjae and the others?” The man in question snorted, rolling his piercing in a way which nearly had Namjoon burning himself against the machine.  
“Nah, I managed to sneak out, the rest of them were smashed.” The tone of his voice seemed a tad gleeful for the statement, and Namjoon turned to the other man, who seemed content to wait his turn.  
“Suga.”  
“Joon.” The nickname was so affectionate, and the combined force of their gazes had Namjoon flushing.  
“I, uh, didn’t know you were coming either. Or like…” Waving lamely between the two of them with his free hand, Namjoon trailed off.  
“Together? Well, we figured we should surprise you!” Jackson’s grin turned on to Suga, who shrugged noncommittally. However, Namjoon noticed the pleased gleam in his eye.  
“Well, I’m surprised. And thankful.” Pressing the lids down on the finished drinks, Namjoon slid them across the counter, brushing his knuckles against Jackson’s by accident.  
Scooping up the drink and taking a long sip, Jackson let out a noise of content.  
“Thanks babe!”  
Namjoon flushed again, watching as Suga took his drink and lifted his lips in a small smile. Then, Jackson was pulling him around from behind the counter towards where his half-finished drink sat. The three of them squished up against each other on one side of the booth, Namjoon warm in the middle between the two bodies, legs pressed snug against each other.  
It seemed cozy and familiar, even though they had never been this close together.  
Jackson cleared his throat and pulled his phone out, swiping across the screen for a few seconds before setting it face up on the table. The clock was displayed counting down with three minutes to go.  
Jackson leant in and faux-whispered into his ear, “Suga was worried we weren’t going to make in time,” leaving Namjoon laughing and looking over at the mint-haired man, pink high in his cheeks.  
“Oh, really?” Namjoon teased affectionately, nudging Suga’s thigh with his own. (He didn’t know where that came from- maybe from the contentment he felt beside the two of them. Or maybe Jackson’s confidence or Suga’s honesty were rubbing off on him.  
“Only because that pretty-boy over there was driving slowly to not mess up his hair.” Suga shot back, and Namjoon laughed harder at the look of betrayal on Jackson’s face.  
Namjoon looked down at the phone as the seconds ticked down. Biting back a grin, he traced the rim of his hot chocolate, a relaxed air settling over them.  
“Two minutes to go Joon.” Jackson chirps, letting an arm slide across the back of the seat behind Namjoon. Suga scowled over at him, the mood shifting slightly at the movement.  
Namjoon hummed in agreement, eyes scanning over the smaller man beside him with a slightly furrowed brow. Shit, maybe having them both here wasn’t the brightest idea after all.  
“Ever had a New Year's kiss?” Jackson’s abrupt question cut through Namjoon’s worried thoughts and he choked on air, coughing violently in shock. The pair moved closer to him, Jackson tripping over his words asking if he was alright, Suga’s hand crept on to his thigh and stayed there, eyes dark with concern. Namjoon straightened up, waving both the men off with a hand.  
Suga kept his hand resting on his thigh, and Namjoon willed himself not to focus on that because dammit Namjoon, he might have a nice hand but that’s not the problem right now.  
“N-no I haven’t.” He breathed out. “Didn’t I say I’d never been kissed?”  
Jackson looked guilty while Suga let out a quiet snort at the other’s crestfallen expression.  
“Smooth, Wang.”  
Namjoon bit back a giggle, lifting a hand to his mouth as the noise escaped. Jackson and Suga’s gazes turned back to Namjoon at the noise. At the sudden attention Namjoon felt his cheeks begin to heat up again, butterflies taking flight in his stomach.  
(Someone might’ve expected Namjoon to be used to the attention from this leather-clad pair, but soft gazes like the ones they were directing at him now… were still so strange.)  
“Thirty seconds.” Suga said softly, sliding his hand across Namjoon’s thigh (holy shit, that should be illegal) and wrapping his hand around Namjoon’s own. Letting out a small noise, Namjoon turned to Jackson. They grinned at each other and feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Namjoon lifted his other arm to give his hand to the man-  
And his elbow crashed into his cup of hot chocolate, spinning the mug off the table and spilling the warm liquid into his lap. Namjoon jerked his knee up and slammed it into the table and the noise echoed around the empty café.  
“Fuck.” Namjoon swore, looking down in dismay at his stained pants. Suga unwound his hand and moved quickly from his seat.  
“Is there anything..?” Suga said hesitantly.  
“Oh.” Namjoon exhaled. Jackson had grabbed a napkin from the table and was pressing it against his leg as Suga stood. “Um, I-I think there are cloths out back behind the counter?”  
The mint-haired man was gone in a second and Namjoon let out a groan. slouching back in his chair, lifting his hands to cover his face. After a few seconds, another pair were tugging them down and Jackson smirked at him. At this close angle, Namjoon could appreciate all the sharp lines of his face, eyes dropping to the damn piercing that even now Jackson was toying at (god, Namjoon was so weak).  
“Happy new year clumsy.” He teased and Namjoon glared at him, moving to slide back away. But Jackson’s grip moved from his hand, one dropping to circle Namjoon’s waist and the other cupping behind his neck. A soft smile grew on his face and he squeezed Namjoon’s waist, whose breath caught in his throat at the action.  
“Happy new year.” Namjoon had barely uttered the words before Jackson had leant forward and pressed their lips together. It was so warm, like Jackson was radiating heat. Namjoon let out a muffled squeak as Jackson pulled him closer, lifting the hand from Namjoon’s waist in favour of cupping the man’s cheeks.  
After an eternity (Namjoon swore he wasn’t exaggerating) they broke apart, their foreheads still touching. A quiet cough behind them caused Namjoon to spring back in shock, and face Suga. He held a cloth in either hand, his gaze downwards to avoid looking at either Namjoon or Jackson directly.  
“Here.” Suga grumbled, taking a tiny step forward and kneeling on the ground beside Namjoon and started wiping at the stained fabric. Namjoon was perfectly still, self-reproach digging into his chest. Of course he would manage to screw up the one thing that might’ve worked. Biting into his lip, Namjoon blinked quickly, Jackson’s warmth faded away.  
Calloused fingers were suddenly pulling at his lip, Namjoon’s gaze darting down as Suga gazed up at him, eyes full of something the man couldn’t quite place. The finger brushed across Namjoon’s bottom lip, before slowly (reluctantly?) dropping away.  
“Don’t.” The word held such conviction, and Namjoon knew it wasn’t just about biting his lip. Dropping his head, trying to form an apology, Namjoon could feel Jackson’s hands running gently across his shoulders in a soothing motion.  
God, Namjoon really didn’t deserve them.  
“S-Sorry, Suga.”  
Letting out a loud huff, Suga pushed himself off his knees and dragged Namjoon upwards with him. Gripping his wrist, the mint-haired man looked annoyed.  
“Namjoon, you don’t have to. It’s okay.”  
Before he could complain, Suga was pulling him down and god, he was being kissed again. Cool lips against his, tasting slightly of mint, Suga’s lips parting over his own and Namjoon could feel himself melting again, leaning down slightly into it in an inaudible sigh.  
Opening his eyes, Namjoon saw the other smiling. The gummy full smile that gave Namjoon heart palpitations and and made it really difficult to focus.  
“Happy new year, Namjoon.” Suga whispered, almost against Namjoon’s lip, and Namjoon pulled away and whined, burying his hands in his face. He heard Jackson’s laugh, felt it vibrate through his body as the man stepped forward, pressing his warm tanned hand into Namjoon’s shaking one.  
“Cute, Joon.”  
Sputtering, Namjoon opened his mouth to rebut the man until he felt a thinner hand tangle two pairs of fingers together, Suga’s gummy grin now bordering on a smirk.  
“Cute.” He agreed, squeezing their hands together.  
Seeing the look exchanged between Jackson and Yoongi, good-natured smiles and both looked almost content. Namjoon closed his eyes and felt his chest balloon with happiness. He took in a deep breath and squeezed both hands back, and murmured softly as he exhaled,  
“Happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love akross so much and i wrote this for her a while ago!! and there is a lack of this pairing on ao3 so i hope this helps suffice <3


End file.
